


Pas une amitié particulière

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leurs débuts, selon Shaina et selon Marin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas une amitié particulière

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sous le masque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328179) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Et pas d'amitié particulière ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** Shaina, Marin  
>  **Genre :** jalousie/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 01#08 « Commencements » pour 10_choix (table libre)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série  
>  **Note :** si jamais j'ai mis de l'UST, cette fois ça n'est pas tout à fait volontaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

On les a amenées au Sanctuaire à peu près en même temps – un ou deux désastres naturels, des orphelins qui restent, les autorités locales dépassées, et les envoyés du Pope, là d'abord pour aider la population, ramassaient des gamins perdus, pour peu qu'ils soient prometteurs et n'aient plus d'attache. 

C'est comme ça qu'après le tremblement de terre qui a rasé son village, Shaina et quelques garçons se sont retrouvés chez le vieil ermite du coin, ont commencé avec les bases d'un entraînement, et quelques mois plus tard se sont vus expédiés en Grèce. Et on lui a collé un masque.  
Marin est arrivée peu de temps après. Personne n'a jamais bien su d'où elle venait. Il a vaguement été mention d'un pays loin à l'Est et pas de détail personnel. Shaina n'a même pas eu le temps de bien voir le visage de la nouvelle (la nouvelle nouvelle, celle qui supplantait le titre qu'elle tenait depuis quelques jours en se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour avoir assez de valeur pour s'en débarrasser). Il a vite disparu sous un masque à son tour.  
Et de ce jour ou presque, est née entre elles une étrange rivalité.

Elles ne sont pas grecques ni l'une ni l'autre mais Shaina est italienne : ça reste le bassin méditerrannée, Rome, un héritage plus proche. Marin en revanche vient du Japon : quasiment l'autre bout du monde, quelque chose de trop différent. Même si elle n'en a pas l'air, pourtant, ses cheveux marron roussis par le soleil, se dit la petite Shaina pas encore bien éduquée qui stéréotype tous les Asiatiques comme des « chinois » à la peau très jaune, aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux très bridés. À quoi ressemble-t-elle sous le masque qui leur fait à toute le même visage impassible, mystère. Sa voix a bien quelque chose de spécial, un accent, une façon si réservée de s'exprimer, mais tout ça s'efface à mesure qu'elles apprennent la langue de l'endroit.  
Ça suffit, à une enfant, comme prétexte pour s'éloigner d'une autre. Paradoxalement, plus il est futile, moins il est parable.

Shaina voulait l'approcher, à la base. S'en faire une amie peut-être. Deux petites filles, deux nouvelles parmi un régiment de garçons, elles pourrait bien se serrer les coudes !  
Mais Marin n'y tient pas, elle ne copine avec personne. Elle s'entraîne et c'est tout.  
Elle sera une rivale, alors !  
Non, encore moins. Elle s'entraîne seule, voilà tout.  
Shaina, dépitée, la prend en grippe. Elle ne veut plus juste être la meilleure, parce que, elle veut être meilleure que Marin. Pour qu'elle la regarde. Pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle regrette, qu'elle s'est trompée, qu'elle veut bien être son amie. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Selon les jours, elle se dit que magnanime, elle acceptera. Ou, furieuse, qu'elle refusera froidement. Ça dépend.

Au bout d'un an ici on leur confie des apprentis un peu plus jeunes à prendre sous leur aile. Elles mériteront leurs armures en cours de route ou pas du tout, on verra bien, et pour corser leur entraînement, on augmente leurs responsabilités. Parce qu'elles ont le potentiel d'être maîtres dès maintenant en plus d'apprenties auprès de Saints ou de simples entraîneurs plus âgés, apparemment. On ne sait jamais très bien qui à quel statut, ici, avant d'en avoir un officiel soi-même. Et encore.  
Mais de ce jour, les Cloths tant convoitées cessèrent de devenir un but pour se muer en outil. De même, ces apprentis qu'on leur collait dans les pattes servaient d'exutoire. Pour un autre but : briller, définitivement, devant Marin.

*

Marin s'est rendue à la lointaine Grèce dans un but secret précis. Elle remplira celui de devenir Saint d'Athéna en façade. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.  
Et les autres enfants qui se trouvent là autour d'elle non plus, n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Combien sont vraiment là de leur plein gré ? Venus par leurs propres moyens en proclamant, Je veux protéger la Terre ! Elle, oui. Un ou deux autres peut-être. Mais tous cachent une autre raison derrière. Et la plupart de toute façon sont là en réponse à la question posée par un recruteur, Veux-tu faire quelque chose de ta vie ou mourir ici... et voilà.

Marin contemple sa camarade Shaina, curieuse. Cette fille est si... passionnée. Elle, elle a répondu en bondissant à l'appel. Et cette passion, elle la trouve dangereuse. Shaina s'attache trop ; ça lui jouera des tours. Plus les liens sont forts plus ils font souffrir.  
Elle l'aime bien, cette petite. Elles ont le même âge, c'est vrai, et pourtant elle se sent envers elle des responsabilité de sœur aînée. Déformation habituelle... Bref. Elle ne voudra pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, non sûrement pas. À elle ni à d'autres, à elle encore moins puisqu'elle la remarque plus que les autres, puisqu'elle semble plus à même que les autres de prendre des risques.  
Mais voilà, elles sont des soldats et s'il leur arriverait quoi que ce soit il faudrait bien que l'autre continue son service malgré ça ! Ils sont tous camarades, elles deux et les autres ; elles ne devraient pas octroyer de traitement de faveur, l'une pour l'autre ou à quiconque.  
La loterie de la répartition des apprentis, au départ, l'indiffère. L'un ou l'autre quelle différence... En recevant ses responsabilités, elle pense d'abord à Shaina, pour lui souhaiter comme elle souhaite pour elle-même la patience et la maturité nécessaires à leur tâche. Elles ne sont pas censées faire de favoritisme, pas s'attacher outre mesure, mais rien n'empêche la bienveillancen, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est même persuadée du contraire. De la bienveillance mesurée.


End file.
